1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method, system, and an article of manufacture for configuring a shared resource.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-cluster system may couple a plurality of computing nodes together. The plurality of coupled computing nodes may collectively perform as a single computational system. The multi-cluster system may be used for parallel processing, load balancing, fault tolerance, etc., and implement a high-availability system or a redundant information technology system. For example, certain multi-cluster systems may store the same data in a plurality of computing nodes, where a computing node may be a computational unit, a storage unit, etc. When one computing node of the multi-cluster system is unavailable, an alternate computing node of the multi-cluster system may be used to substitute the unavailable computing node.
A Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) bus may be used to interconnect devices, with the local bus of a processor and main memory. In certain multi-cluster systems, a PCI adapter may be shared by a plurality of computing nodes via a PCI bus. Hosts may communicate with the computing nodes of the multi-cluster system via the shared PCI adapter.
If a PCI adapter is shared among a plurality of computing nodes of a multi-cluster system, then the failure of one computing node may still allow the hosts to continue communications with other computing nodes of the multi-cluster system. Such hosts may be able to access the shared PCI adapter and access data associated with the computing nodes that have not failed.